


stuck w/ u

by hdnprplflwrs



Series: home [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), In quarantine, Kissing, Lance knows how to cook, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Slow Dancing, Songfic, and they were ROOMMATES, dinner shenanigans, if you get that reference you're a homie, teasing because we all know lance digs himself into those holes, twueeeee wuve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdnprplflwrs/pseuds/hdnprplflwrs
Summary: Keith and Lance dance.[a quarantine fic to keep y'all turnt during quarantine]Sequel to "and they were [roommates] quarantined" but can be read as a standalone
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738834
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	stuck w/ u

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY CANNOT WRITE A FIC THAT ISN'T UNDER 1000 words. what is wrong with me.
> 
> inspired by "stuck with u" because it's amazing

Keith was trying to focus on his work, but watching his boyfriend dance around their kitchen was too addicting to not pay attention to.

Lance had lit some candles around the room, filling their apartment with eucalyptus and spearmint. Lance hadn't bothered to get any others, using them for the sole purpose of calming him before finals or if he had a huge project due the next day. Keith didn’t mind. They smelled good.

He watched Lance fish linguine from a pot and into a waiting pan, where a sauce had been cooking down. Lance poured a bit of pasta water into the pan as well -- shrieking in surprise when hot liquid splashed onto his arms, causing Keith to smile at his antics -- before dumping the pot and the rest of the water into the sink. Stirring the pan with the pasta, he added more ingredients before deciding it was done and plating it, sprinkling what looked like parsley and cheese on top before he turned around and slid a plate to Keith. “Dinner is served and date night is _on_.”

“Looks great,” Keith grinned, closing his laptop with a snap and pushing it to the side. “The pasta’s good too.”

Lance spluttered on the pasta he had just shoveled in his mouth. Keith watched in amusement as he regained his bearing, chewed, swallowed, and glared at Keith. “You’re going to make me choke, you know that? You’re gonna be the reason I d--”

Keith raised his eyebrow.

Lance’s eyes widened as he burned red. He raised a finger at Keith menacingly. “You! Insufferable! Have you no shame?”

Keith shrugged and ate his pasta, hollowing his cheeks as he slurped up noodles and maintaining eye contact with Lance the entire time. Lance was shaking his head, but he couldn’t seem to get his eyes off Keith’s lips. “You are a hazard to my health, Kogane.”

Keith swallowed. “As you are mine.”

They stared at each other. Lance’s expression melted into one of admiration and pure love, eyes crinkling at the corners as his lips spread into a half-smile. Keith felt his cheeks grow warm and was the first to look away, scooping another forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Silverware clinked against ceramic and glasses clinked dimly against the countertop as they ate to quiet music playing in the background. Keith could care less about what he ate other than the fact that the most beautiful man in the world made it for him and it was delicious and it filled his belly.

Keith finished first, fighting his desire to lick the plate clean. He placed his dishes in the sink, closely followed by Lance, who wrapped his arms around Keith as he placed his own dishes in the sink.

A slower, Christmas-y song filled the apartment as Keith set to washing the dishes and putting them away, Lance’s head resting on his shoulder. Keith maintained that Lance had started swaying and pulled him along, but Lance argued that Keith was already swaying and Lance just followed.

Whichever it was, by the time Keith was drying off his hands, he was actually paying attention to the song that was playing for once. Lance still hadn’t let go of his waist. “Dance with me.”

Keith hummed as he turned around in Lance’s embrace. “Okay.”

Lance grinned as he tugged Keith into their living room, never letting him go. Car headlights lit up the dimly lit beige walls, but Keith only had eyes for the blue eyes staring back at him, candles reflecting in the aquamarine.

Lance pressed up against Keith until there was barely space in between them, knees knocking into each other and foreheads touching. They rotated in place, hugging the other close.

_S_ _o, lock the door and throw out the key_

_Can't fight this no more, it's just you and me_

_And there's nothin' I, nothin' I, I can do_

Keith could feel Lance’s heartbeat through the thin material of their shirts. It was comforting, to know Lance was here with him. To know Lance _chose_ him and not because he was the only person Lance could talk to face-to-face.

Stockinged toes stepped on each other as Keith let his head rest on Lance’s shoulder, cheeks pressing together as their arms shifted with the new position. Lance’s shirt bunched up in Keith’s hand as his other slid under Lance’s shirt and latched onto the shoulder not currently occupied by his head.

_Got all this time in my hands_

_Might as well cancel our plans (Yeah, yeah)_

_I could stay here forever_

“I know we’re only been together for, like, two weeks,” Lance said quietly. “And we’ve been friends for three years. But one day, I’ll buy you a house on the beach and I’ll marry you. Not necessarily in that order.”

Keith lifted his head to look Lance back in the eyes. “Only if you’ll marry me, too.”

Lance’s breath hitched. 

_Baby, come take all my time_

_Go on, make me lose my mind_

_We got all that we need here tonight_

Lance leaned down and pressed a kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith smiled.

  
  


Whenever Keith looks back on that day, in his memory, they sway in their living room staring at each other’s eyes and sneak kisses on the other’s lips, letting Ariana and Justin croon together in the background forever and ever.

He tells Lance as much, when they’re dancing on the beach behind their new California property five years later, simple rings sitting on their ring fingers, small matching diamonds encased in gold filigree. Red diamond for Lance, blue for Keith.

Lance laughs, loud and happy. “You don’t remember the loving sex we had that night?”

Keith snorts. “Sure, we did.” At Lance’s pout, he asks, “Did we?”

Lance just grins back at him. “Don’t really remember. I like your ending better, though.”

Keith tells him to shut up and dance with him. Lance complies.

_All this lovin' you, hatin' you, wantin' you_

_I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with_

_You, oh, oh_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "stuck with u" by Ariana Grande ft. Justin Bieber  
> **god its such a good song
> 
> The shut up and dance reference is not intentional nor is it a reference. I refuse to let my romantic mood be ruined.  
> 
> 
> Find all of my socials on [hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co](https://hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co/). LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT ANYTHING, I LITERALLY DON'T CARE, I LOVE COMMENTS. GIVE ME VALIDATION. thanks for coming to my ted talk.
> 
> **Links for the various crises happening in the world:**  
>  Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here [HERE](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/).  
> If you can't donate, here's a [YOUTUBE PLAYLIST](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share) where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities.  
> Yemen Crisis links [HERE](https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/).  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) [HERE](https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support).
> 
> MAKE SURE YOU ARE REGISTERED TO VOTE !!!! There are absentee and mail-in voting guides to help online due to the pandemic and everything else that’s been going on, and make sure to get your votes in by OCTOBER 22ND so that it has two weeks to ship in and be counted on ELECTION DAY IN NOVEMBER.
> 
> ALWAYS STAY SAFE AND WEAR A MASK!!!!


End file.
